


Boyfriends

by diazbuckleysworld



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boyfriends, Cute, Cutesy, High School, M/M, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazbuckleysworld/pseuds/diazbuckleysworld
Summary: Based off of a text prompt - on tumblr: diazbuckleysworld
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Boyfriends

Buck and Eddie met at a football game their first year of high school. It was now senior year and they had been drifting apart. It was hard for them to find time for each other. Eddie was pretty disappointed in this. He didn't have plans that weekend and his parents were out of town. It was the perfect opportunity to have Buck over. He decided to text him and force him to come over.

Eddi-kins♥️: Come over

Bae💘: Do you have food?

Eddi-kins♥️: My parents aren't home

Bae💘: Are they coming back with food?

Eddi-kins♥️: Forget it.

Bae💘: On my way.

Once Buck got to Eddie's he went in though the back door, so he could stop at the refrigerator. He tried to be as quiet as possible. After he was done with the task at hand he grabbed the plates and headed upstairs.

"Hey." Buck said.

"Hey..." Eddie sighed.

"I think we should break up."

"What?!" Buck choked on his milk.

"Well starting next year we won't see each other anymore. You're gonna go to Berkely and I'm going to Penn State." Eddie frowned.

Buck moved to straddle him. Buck looked at him and smiled. He grabbed both cheeks and squeezed. Eddie let out a huff.

"Actually I'm not going to Berkley."

"What? I thought you got in."

"I did. But I'm not going."

"Buck, you have to. I won't let you miss this opportunity."

Buck smiled and got up. He pulled an envelope out of his back pocket and handed it to Eddie. He picked up his PB & J and waited for Eddie to open it.

"Penn State?" Eddie questioned, "You said you'd never go there."

Buck rolled his eyes, "Yeah I know."

"So, why?"

Buck flicked him on the temple, "Because I-I love you dummy. And you will be at Penn State."

"I love you too." Eddie smiled happily, "Penn State!"

Eddie ignored his boyfriend's looks and picked him up and twirled them around. Buck just laughed while Eddie left light kisses all over his face and neck.

"Dummy..." Buck laughed.

Tags: [@lilywoood](https://tmblr.co/m2epI3ix99g1MytU84s3j9Q) [@livlyf247](https://tmblr.co/mJ_O142KGe2sO1LQsjBZ5wQ) [@felicitous-one](https://tmblr.co/mEyQEvkwYR0jGzg89N3ZoOw) [@cherishingstydia](https://tmblr.co/my0cEWlz1v3o08N2_OXt3Kw) [@translucent-bisexual](https://tmblr.co/mnue7HpDUE2cbx-6xpLcXHg) [@we-ola](https://tmblr.co/mC8okWSPPX1mMDvjXeLFZvg)


End file.
